


Is he gonna be okay?

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog puns, Gen, Harm to Animals, Someone hits a dog, Vet!Cas, and no it’s not Sam.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Dean rushes a dog to the vet after watching someone hit it.  The closest is Dr. Castiel Novak.





	Is he gonna be okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This covers my veterinarian!Cas square for AU Bingo

“Put him up on the table, but do it gently.” He smiled as Dean tried his hardest not to jostle the dog that was in his arms. “Now can you tell me exactly what happened again?”

“I’m spending the week with my younger brother and his fiancee. They both go to college and work full time, so I was going to explore the area until they came home. Well, I started my car and pulled up to the stop sign in front of their apartment when this German shepherd husky came darting out of alley. He ran into the middle of the road, and as I was turning right, another car was heading straight and hit him.”

“Poor guy. I hate that motorists don’t watch out for animals…” Castiel muttered to himself as he pulled on a pair of gloves. “Okay big guy, let’s see what’s wrong here.” 

“It felt wrong leaving him in the middle of the road. I just hope his owner finds him.” Dean muttered to himself as he watched Castiel work. 

“Well there is some good news. We might need to take an x-ray but this dog right here is just looking at a slight bone fracture and a couple of lacerations from the road.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” 

“A little beat up but yeah, he’ll be fine. His owner had him chipped, so we’ll give them a call. If you wanna leave your name and number at the front desk, we’ll make sure their owner calls you with an update. I’m sure you have other things you need to be doing.” At that moment, Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket and when he checked, it was Sam calling. 

“Thank you for helping him.”

“No, thank you for bringing him in… “ Dean’s face flushed before he left the vet’s office. This was one day he’d remember for the rest of the week. 

–

“Mr. Winchester?” Dean wiped the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and looked at his phone. “I’m sorry to call so early…”

“Wait a minute.” Dean held the phone away from his mouth and coughed, clearing his throat. “Now, who is this?”

“My name is Y/N. We never actually met but you apparently rescued my dog after he got loose last week?”

“Oh the german shepherd husky mix with heterochromia eyes?”

“We call him Bowie but yeah, that’s him.” Dean heard a loud bark in the background and you chuckled. “He knows we’re talking about him. I wanted to thank you for rescuing him and was wondering if you’d like to come over dinner while your in town?”

“Maybe we can make it a lunch date, and you can bring Bowie with you?”

“I swear, that dog makes everyone fall in love him. Anyways, I’ll text you my address and we’ll go from there, how does that sound?”

“That sounds pawfect.” You groaned with a chuckle and told Dean you would see him later. 


End file.
